Worth Fighting For
by Fanfic Lover 4evr
Summary: Alexander takes his men across Halicarnassus and the battle rages. The King stands to lose more than his kingdom and soldiers when Hephaistion is wounded in battle and must now fight to keep himself alive and out of the hands of Persians.
1. New Wounds

**Disclaimer**: I don't own 'Alexander'. This is merely a projection of my imagination.

**Summary**: Alexander takes his men across Halicarnassus and the battle rages between Persians and Greeks. The King stands to lose more than his kingdom and soldiers when Hephaistion is wounded in battle and must now fight to keep himself alive and out of the hands of Persians.

**Author Shpill**: Yes, I know I have another story that hasn't been updated in a while but this idea wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it down so you'll all have to forgive me for the time being.

Enjoy:

* * *

The sky was grey over the campsite; every now and then a white flash would illuminate that grayness and would succeed in silencing the many men that huddled around their fire pits. It seemed that in Zeus's moment of showing his power had great effect on the humans.

Though, one blue eyed General only viewed the sky as nuisance, making it harder to get to the medical tents that held many of his own wounded soldiers.

The early morning battle was still raging into the night. One could only hope that the inevitable rain would fall from the sky and wash away all of the blood that has washed the sands as well as every guilty warriors hands.

Hephaistion Amyntor came forth and was about to push aside the cloth hanging as a door on the tent but stood still for a moment as he prepared himself from the site that would soon throttle him. He winced slightly as he heard pained screams, but calmed himself with a deep breath and took a tentative step into the tent.

The man's blue eyes widened slightly while the adjusted to the numerous candles and fire posts. He surveyed the makeshift beds and the men upon them with a doctor or page huddling above them with either a pitcher of wine or water. "Oh my," Hephaistion breathed in distress. He stood in that place as it seemed that he could not move his feet forward.

"General Hephaistion?"

Hephaistion looked to the large man that stood before him and recognized him of one of his own. "Titus…" Hephaistion took in the disarray sight of his soldier. "Are you well?"

The man smiled slightly. "I am fine, I've brought soldiers from the battlefield to the doctors," he spoke. He caught all the blood that adorned his armor and regarded it with disgust. "I never looked good in red…"

Hephaistion laughed softly before cringing. For he had just reminded himself of the injury that he had. He believed himself to be perfectly fine for continuing the battle, but many of his soldiers who fought along beside him in the frenzy had pleaded with him after he'd been stabbed with a foreign blade in a slight skirmish. After becoming very lightheaded he'd retreated with a promise to be back as soon as possible, and left with an order that every one of his men stay alive while he was gone.

"You are injured," Titus breathed in accusation. He ripped the General's arm away from his ribcage and viewed the bleeding wound.

"Titus, don't touch it. It hurts enough without you prodding it, and last time I checked, you're not a healer," Hephaistion spoke with a light tone to show his friend that he was jesting.

Titus huffed before turning around so his back was to Hephaistion. "I need to find an open bed…"

"No Titus, I'm just here to fetch a needle and thread."

Titus spun around and lifted an eyebrow to his superior. "That better not be true Hephaistion. That wound needs to be looked at by a professional, you are too eager to return to that battle. There will be enough Persians to fight when you're done here."

Hephaistion sighed in defeat. "Has there been word from the King?"

Titus shook his head softly and pulled Hephaistion along beside him as he tried to find an open cot. "No, but I assume Cassander and Craterus are with him. How is it that you became separated from him General?"

"You act as if getting lost in a sea of men isn't easy to do," Hephaistion protested.

Titus set his mouth in a thin line and shook his head. "I was actually wondering how _he _lost _you_," Titus snorted and barely missed the hand moving to swat the back of his head.

"That is not amusing Titus. He's not my keeper."

The bigger man ignored Hephaistion as he found a blood splotched cot. "Perhaps this will have to do General," Titus motioned to the bed and made sure to keep a stronghold on Hephaistion as the General recoiled in revulsion.

"I'd rather sit on the ground," Hephaistion mumbled. He remembered that he was covered in blood and dirt anyway, and allowed himself to be pushed back on the cot.

"You better be here when I get back. I'm going to fetch a healer; I'm surprised that one hasn't rushed over to hustle about the King's right hand General… and also his fine piece of…"

"Don't say it Titus," Hephaistion warned with a serious face and contradictory glint in his eyes.

Titus raised his hands in a peace gesture. "I'm jesting Hephaistion, just jesting."

The man walked off and left Hephaistion to his thoughts, he knew he could relax knowing that Cassander and Craterus were fighting beside Alexander. Of course Hephaistion was not on fair terms with either of the two Generals but he knew that they would protect him with their lives.

Fatigue rattled the General into numbness and he let his eyes slide downwards. Part of him realized this to be a form of shock, and it bothered him to think that such a little wound would be creating such a large problem.

"Hephaistion."

The General identified the soft voice as belonging to Titus. His eyelids refused to move upwards again so he just bobbed his head in acknowledgement until a second voice spoke to him.

"Let me see here."

Ah, the healer was finally here. He could be going back to the battlefield in a matter of minutes. Hephaistion couldn't help but to yelp as calloused fingers prodded the aching wound. Soon all he could hear was the rushing blood in his body.

The fatigue was getting worse and all Hephaistion could do was fall victim to it, and he was unwillingly swallowed up by the darkness.

* * *

The healer turned accusing eyes to Titus who in turn shrugged his shoulders. "Don't blame me; he's the one who wanted to stitch up that wound himself."

The healer snorted before turning his attention back to the wounded general. "You are all blasted fools. Does _that _not look like a serious wound?"

Titus studied the wound like a curious youth. "I'm not a healer as everyone so keenly puts it, so why are you asking me?"

The healer rolled his eyes and shook his head in dismay at how thick-headed these soldiers were. "You are a fool lad. The knife that cut the General is poisoned," The healer educated Titus.

Titus's mouth fell open and he stared down at the abnormally still General. "This is a very bad thing you've told me _healer_," Titus spoke through clenched teeth.

The healer nodded and bit the inside of his cheek. "It gets worse _soldier_."

"How so?"

The healer kneeled and lifted one of Hephaistion's eyelids to view his dilated eyes. "It appears that this poison takes time to start its devilry on the body. I won't be able to identify it until symptoms start appearing."

Titus fought hard not to throttle the healer before him. "What if this poison has the power to kill him? What if the symptoms kill him?"

The healer closed his eyes in annoyance before opening them and glaring at Titus. "You fool! Don't you think I know that the General could die? There is very little I can do here. This poison was not ingested, it was put right into his blood I can't simply make him sick to get the poison out."

"Should someone send for the king?" Titus asked skeptically.

The healer shrugged and began checking his patient over for any other injuries he may have. "I am just a healer."

It was Titus's turn to glare at the healer. "You have the fear of a woman," he insulted.

"I may have the fear of a woman but it is _you_ who will have to make the decision on whether to pull the King's attention away from the battle to take care of one General."

Titus shook his head. His decision had been made for him, King Alexander had a duty to an entire nation and despite his love for Hephaistion he could not allow himself to be caught up in one man when so many more were at stake. "We'll keep this between us for a time, the King will come looking for him eventually and hopefully General Hephaistion will be here to greet him."

* * *

Alexander spun around and brought his strong blade across a Persian solder's unarmored chest. The blood spewed from the lethal wound and droplets landed all about the King. He pushed onwards and was only vaguely aware that Cassander and Craterus were fighting right along with him, but he was aware the Hephaistion had been lost in the flurry of moving men hours ago.

"Alexander!" Cassander called out.

The King turned in the darkness to see a Persian soldier bring his blade straight forward to stab through Alexander's armor. The King easily sidestepped it and brought his blade forward in the same move, impaling the man's abdomen with his sword.

"They retreat Alexander," Craterus huffed as he tried to catch his breath.

The King nodded knowing that this battle was far from over but seemed to be ending tonight. "Set troops along the border to keep watch; if they come back we'll be ready. Back to the camps freshen up men."

Cassander and Craterus agreed and orders were made before the three warriors made to find their horses that had been abandoned for hand to hand combat.

Becephalus was found quickly by Alexander and was being kept watch by a young page. "Back to the camp with you too," Alexander told the young boy who readily nodded and began running the way back to camp.

The King surveyed the battlefield for as far as his eyes could see. Dead men lye where they had fallen in battle and taken their very last breaths. Most of the dead belonged to the opposing side and for that Alexander was grateful.

A matter pressed in his mind though, and that concerned a certain General that held the biggest part of his heart. He believed that Hephaistion would not be lying with the dead and took great comfort in the belief. They would reunite in the camps.

With that thought, Alexander nudged Becephalus forward and rode towards that camp.

Titus was encompassed in anxiety as General Nearchus entered the tent and announced that Alexander would soon be riding into the camp and would be visiting the wounded soldiers soon.

The General had nodded to Titus after recognizing him as one of Hephaistion's soldiers and friends. They had spoken and Titus had explained Hephaistion's injury and was surprised to see panic flare in the General who ordered Titus to take him to Hephaistion's cot.

Hephaistion was still unconscious and refused to rouse. His brow was continually being rewetted by his page who had wandered in to help the healers with the wounded soldiers. The healer was washing out the wound with water and some kind of brown liquid he had with him.

Nearchus had been updated on the General's condition and had stayed beside him for the few moments. "We must send someone to tell the King immediately."

Titus knitted his eyebrows together. "What good will that do now? He'll be here in minutes."

Nearchus raised his eyes to meet those of Titus. "You are too young to understand. If the King walks in here and is notified, there will be screaming. Now we don't want that now do we?"

Titus huffed and nodded before sending Hephaistion's page away to do the bidding. "I kind of feel bad for him," Titus mumbled as the boy walked cautiously out of the tent.

Nearchus gave him a half-smile and nodded. "As do I."

* * *

TBC... Reviews are always welcomed and appreciated. It's nice to know what people think!


	2. Finding Out

It's here! Woo-hoo for Mr. Chapter Two! (corny I know... but it rhymed)

**To The Fans: **Thank you all for taking the time to review this story, I'm glad to read that your enjoying it. It's good to have encouragement and enthusiasm for this story . I hope that you'll all enjoy the rest of this story as well!

Ooh, and heads up, I don't have a BETA...so the grammar and spelling errors are indeed my fault, but I seriously don't try to do things like that... so hopefully you can see past them and enjoy the story anyway :p

And yeah, I worded things that almost sound 'Old English', but hey, I know they didn't talk the same way we do now back then, so it's a fruitful guess as to how it would have gone!

Thank's to you all who are sticking by me, you ROCK!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

With a great sigh, the young page pulled back the tent flap on the healing tent and stepped out into the darkness. He only had to walk a short distance when his features were illuminated by he fire pits that many soldiers huddled around.

Tonight was alike many others. The battle had darkened many hearts and many doused many hands with crimson causing men to wallow in the innocence they believed to have lost. Of course, as all things did, they would go back to ordinary when King Alexander would proclaim victory like he always did after a triumphant battle.

The men's spirits would arise like a phoenix from the ashes and they would celebrate with goblets full of tangy wine. They would lean on each other and sing merrily about their homeland and why Greece was so superior to everything else in the world.

Hoof beats resounded and were heard like a mighty drum over the bright flashes that illuminated the camp grounds. A great black horse dressed in its own shiny armor rode into the distance with a dark figure riding its back with an aged skill.

The page knew at once that King Alexander was the one who rode the skillfully tamed the horse. Nervousness and fear plagued the young one's heart as he walked forward. From what he'd experienced around the great King he knew to be of mercy and kindness. But the boy knew that some of that came from the gentle coaxing of his great love, Hephaistion.

Rain started flowing from the heavens in light sprinkles causing the young page to shiver. But still he could not tear his eyes away from the man that rode towards him. He just barely heard soldiers clapping thunderously at the King's arrival over the mad hammering of his heart against his rib cage.

The King gracefully stopped a few feet back from the boy and slung one foot from the saddle and dropped to the ground. He quickly pulled the helmet from his head as he was engulfed by the men that came to surround him.

The page heard him apologize quickly and push past them. The boy knew all too well who the King was set upon seeing first, after all the man had been separated from his General in battle and gods know what bothersome thoughts must be thundering through his imagination.

It amazed the page what the King's eyes had zeroed in on him and instantly recognized him. It took all of the strength he possessed not to turn around and run screaming like a banshee.

"Lucian!" The King yelled out to him.

The boy nodded and wondered how the King could see him through the darkness. He walked forward a ways before he stopped in front of the King.

"How do you fair King Alexander," the boy asked in politeness while keeping his head down and out of Alexander's watchful eyes.

"I am unharmed," Alexander told him. His eyes went upwards and he looked around and surveyed the area and men that stood staring at him. "Is Hephaistion waiting in my tent? Is that why you're here? Does he worry for me?"

The boy studied the ground with dread building in his chest. "He is not, and I am not here to tell you so. And…" the boy looked up to meet Alexander's searching gaze. "It is _you_ that should be worrying for Lord Hephaistion."

Alexander blanched and reeled back as if he had been hit. He was silent as he searched for something to say and finally opted with a weak, "What's happened to him?"

The boy swallowed thickly. "He was cut with a poisoned blade, the healers fear that he will not awaken without a cure… they cannot even identify what poison Lord Hephaistion has been beset with."

A dark growling emanated from the King's throat and his face had come to be turned to stone. "Where is he?"

"There," Lucian pointed to the tent in the distance.

Alexander moved stealthily and quickly enough to have knocked over Zeus in his path to get to Hephaistion. In the seconds of finding out about his better half Alexander felt as if the Gods had taken something from him and broken his future like a sledgehammer to rock.

The King entered the tent and had to squint at the sudden lightness from the illuminated fire posts and candles set about the room. Upon his entrance the room had gone deafly quiet and all eyes had turned to look upon the King in his bloodied glory.

Alexander nodded respectfully to his soldiers and the healers that fought to save them from an untimely death. A strong hand to his shoulder took his attention. "Nearchus," Alexander breathed in relief.

"He sleeps Alexander," the General spoke softly in his ear. "Well now, you all have work to do, quit staring at us like such fools," Nearchus hollered out to the spectating crowd.

Nearchus smiled slightly over to his friend whose lips twitches slightly upwards. "Let me take you to him Alexander."

In moments Alexander gazed down at the seemingly sleeping Hephaistion, his hand gliding across the fiery forehead. "He's on fire."

"Infection and poison can do that to a man," a cynical voice startled the King from behind.

Alexander's eyes moved to stare at a man drenched in blood covered armor. "Who are you?" He demanded.

The man raised an eyebrow and turned to look behind as if Alexander must be talking to someone else. "Me?" he asked when he turned back.

Alexander nodded with a tight jaw. "Yes you."

"Titus," he replied simply. "I am a soldier under General Hephaistion's order."

"Does he know you well?" Alexander asked in interest. This man didn't look to be someone his Hephaistion would interact with.

Titus huffed lightly before replying, "He knows me well enough to argue with, to laugh with, and to yell at. So I guess you could say he knows me pretty well."

Alexander was slightly taken back by this soldier's undeniable boldness but found it interesting and figured that Hephaistion probably felt the same way. His attention turned back to Hephaistion and tried to ignore that pain that seemed to emanate off of his heart. "Where is his healer?"

"I'm right here my King," a soft male voice spoke from Titus's direction.

"Tell me everything," he ordered and bore his eyes like daggers into the healer who now seemed to stagger beneath Alexander's watchful eyes filled with accusation.

The healer composed himself and walked up beside Hephaistion, kneeled down and spread a soaked cloth against the General's forehead. "This poison is mischievous; it was intended to conceal its identity within the body until the symptoms begin to ail the body."

"But you have no idea what it could be?" Alexander asked in confusion.

The healer shook his head. "It's not that I do not know what it could be, it's that there are so many poisons to choose from… it could be so many things my King."

"Alexander," Nearchus whispered to his friend. "Do you think other soldiers were slashed by a poisoned blade as well?"

The King frowned and turned to the healer. "Have there been any similar cases?"

The healer shook his head obediently. "It appears that Lord Hephaistion was singled out. Perhaps an assassination attempt…"

Alexander turned back to Titus. "Was he cut with a Persian blade, or a Greek one?"

Titus raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "I wasn't with him on the battlefield, and he our conversation was more about getting help for the wound, and not so much about who caused it. After all, it did seem quite obvious at the time…"

"You don't believe one of our own did this to him do you Alexander?" Nearchus asked. He didn't want to hear that one of Greece's own soldier's had been foolish enough to go against his own nation and attempt to slay a General. King Alexander's own encouragement no less!

Alexander chose not to respond. He held Hephaistion's hand in his own and tried to remember the good times that didn't involve blood, death, or duty. But rather their innocence as children who fell deeply in love within the confines of Macedonia.

"When will he awaken?"

The healer bit the inside of cheek in contemplation. "It all depends on what poison is in his blood."

Alexander could feel his frustration building. "Then what good are you? You tell me absolutely nothing I couldn't have figured out on my own!" Alexander shook his hands in anger. "I should have you killed."

Fear shone brightly in the healer's eyes. "Please… I'm doing all I can for him."

"Yet it is not enough!" Alexander raged. "He is a General in my army and you; _you_ have no idea how to save him. If he dies, you're going with him, and your death will be so horrible it will fringe the minds of every man who looks upon you!"

The healer cowered like a frightened child. "I will do everything I can sire."

"Alexander," Nearchus spoke his name calmly. "Let's have Hephaistion brought into his tent where there aren't so many speculating eyes."

Alexander's head moved up to look around the tent. He cringed once he saw the many curious soldiers, pages, and healers, looking at them. "Go back to your duties," he ordered then turned back to the healer. "Arrange for General Amyntor to be taken to his tent, send his page as well. I will be there as soon as I can."

The King looked to his friend and General. "A meeting is in order."

Nearchus nodded his head softly in agreement. "We need to seek more information about this Alexander. If there is an attempt on his life, what's keeping them from trying to take yours or any other General here?"

"Then there will be a meeting… we can discuss our options and take into account all that we can do," Alexander spoke as a leader to his men. "This battle has become pointier than I could have imagined."

"That it has Alexander," Nearchus.

* * *

TBC... Reviews are nice... hint, hint 


	3. Paralysis

... I probably have no right showing my face here again, but I decided to stop being an idiot and am continuing where I left off more than a year ago.

To the reviewers: You guys are my heroes, and are definitely what makes writing all the more enjoyable. Your encouragement are helpful and I love to hear your thoughts.

Hopefully there is still a little interest in this story!

* * *

Objects swirled together in a mass of colors making his stomach churn against the swaying room. Confusion flittered through his thoughts as the familiar surroundings of his tent slowly came into focus around him. Once his eyes cleared he became aware that he was gazing heavily at the ceiling above him.

"His eyes are open," a familiar voice spoke out.

Hephaistion attempted to shift, to twitch, and to make any kind of movement but his body remained still and his eyes stayed focused on the roof above him.

In a fierce panic, realizing he no longer could move his limbs Hephaistion attempted to speak. Tears sprang into the general's eyes when no sound escaped his throat. Question after question sprang into his mind but not a one could be answered, for his condition did not permit him to verbalize.

Alexander, his dear Alexander moved into his field of vision, looming down at him with sorrowful eyes. A great deal of comfort was shared when the King laid a calloused hand on his beloved's cheek.

"Hephaistion," he began hopefully, "can you hear me?"

Hephaistion tried to reply, but he remained as still and as quiet as a corpse. It was then that he realized he was uncomfortably warm. He could feel the damp cloth resting on his forehead and feel the warm blanket pulled down to his waist.

Was he ill?

His earlier memories seemed to have evaded his mind; he could not remember what events had transpired to put him in this vulnerable position.

"Hephaistion?" Alexander asked with a hint of uncertainty entering his tone. The King turned back to the healer that remained as quiet as the fixed objects sitting around the tent.

It broke his heart to gaze into those blank eyes that were usually filled with such warmth and love.

"Gods," Alexander looked up at the ceiling. Hephaistion's skin was positively on fire, and his face looked a dreadful pasty white.

Alexander turned back to Hephaistion and watched as a tear slipped down his left temple in surprise. He wiped the tear away and smoothed back the general's sweat slicked hair.

The tear was a sign! "He's in there," Alexander confirmed.

The King turned around to face the healer. "Explain this," he seethed out quietly aware of Hephaistion's presence.

The healer looked frightened as he walked forward to look into Hephaistion's bloodshot eyes. "In all my years… I've never seen a poison that leaves a body stricken with paralysis."

"Paralysis?" Alexander questioned.

The healer nodded. "This poison has caused his body to become limp and he cannot voluntarily move or even speak. But his breath remains unhindered…"

"The only reason you still breathe is because I've been told you are the best in this field. Now choose your next words carefully, how will he move again?"

The healer let a slow breath out, searching for a suitable answer. He sat down on the bed beside the poisoned general and took the cool cloth from Lucian, mopping his brow. "I am searching every possible poison My Lord; it is only a matter of time before…"

"Look at him!" Alexander screamed in rage. "Time is the last thing he has!"

"This could all be temporary," the healer explained, knowing that a poison as strong as this one was meant to do harm and certainly incapacitate the general. But he was not so sure it was lethal, if it was, the general should have died hours ago- that is of course unless the one who struck him with that blade had intended for him to suffer.

"Temporary," Alexander repeated. He stood over Hephaistion's line of sight again and spoke softly, comfortingly, and with love, "You will be fine Hephaistion, I will fix this, you must hold on." Suddenly the tone in Alexander's voice changed darkly, "I will get to the bottom of this, the guilty party will scream as I rip the bowels from their bodies."

The healer cringed back at the venom and conviction that soared through his King's voice. He certainly did not want to be the man who dared to poison General Hephaistion.

Hephaistion listened to the heated exchange. Alexander's temper was something to be reckoned with. From the few times he was in the line of Alexander's rampages he knew that it was quite an unpleasant experience. He recognized that Alexander wouldn't rest until he got answers and he wished in his heart that he could comfort his King, but his body was useless to him.

Fatigue settled deep in his eyes and thoughts leading to Hephaistion to start drifting. The last thing he remembered before he nestled into the darkness was a strong hand slipping into his own lax one.

* * *

Alexander remained by Hephaistion's bedside as the healer moved from remedy to remedy searching for the key that would unlock his love from the shell of his body. How unfair to be locked inside something as familiar as his own body.

The King's thoughts smoldered with images of him choking the life out of whoever had been foolish enough to do this. His anger ran deep and seemed to seep deeply into his bones.

"Alexander," the unsure voice came from the entrance of the tent.

"Nearchus," Alexander greeted softly. He rewetted the cloth and laid it over Hephaistion's heated forehead again.

It was becoming dark outside and Alexander could hear the bustle of soldiers coming back from battle. The lanterns were going up as well as fires to light the paths of their camp.

"How is he?" The general questions as he came and stood beside the distraught King.

"His eyes open from time to time, but he remains still and does not speak. He reminds me of a corpse, still and limp, pale and devoid of life," Alexander muttered softly.

Nearchus looked down at the still general and sighed. "He looks so much younger like this. What of this healer? Does he know of this poison?"

Alexander shook his head and a muscle in his jaw twitched in belligerence. "This healer knows nothing of which he claims. He looks, but hasn't found the accursed toxin."

"The generals are awaiting our arrival in the meeting pavilion Alexander."

"The meeting," Alexander remembered. He leaned over and kissed Hephaistion's sweaty forehead and closed eyelids, whispering something as he did so. "I will be back my beloved."

The healer bowed as Alexander gave him a cross look. "I will keep searching My Lord."

Nearchus and Alexander walked side by side as they exited the tent.

"Who is that man lingering over there?"

Alexander whipped his attention to where Nearchus was gesturing. It was the man from earlier… Titus. "He fights under Hephaistion; I don't know much about him other than he has a silver tongue."

Nearchus recognized him from the healing tent where he discovered Hephaistion. "A lover?"

Alexander turned his eyes to Nearchus and he shook his head. "Hephaistion would tell me… I don't believe a lover would interest him anyway, he loves me as I love him."

"Then what of Bagoas?"

Alexander's expression hardened. "I will not speak about such affairs that do nothing to concern you."

"My apologies," Nearchus began. "Let us hurry. The generals are anxious for news of Hephaistion."

"Yes," Alexander agreed. "We must get to the bottom of this treasonous crime."

"You believe the blade was Greek?"

"Only proof will tell."

They reached the meeting pavilion's entrance and with a hardened stance, King Alexander entered.

* * *

To Be Continued...


End file.
